The MPs
by Faire101
Summary: What happens when a certain konaha nin is abushed? Find out by reading!  My first story! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

My other story got deleted because someone reported me ~glares at certain someone~ but anyway I like this story. Kiba's song is a mix of stand in the rain by superchick and story o f girl by nine days. M.P means Mysterious Person. Conflustered means confused and flustered. Oh and may spoil if you havent met Pein yet!

I DONT OWN NARUTO! WISH I DID BUT I DONT!

* * *

It's 12:00 pm and nothing could be heard at the Akimichi residence, nothing except the silent whispers of ninjas in the night. Shadows leap through the hallways."Found him" one whispered. The others nodded. "Ready… Set… Attack", one Mp ordered in a whisper. All hurled themselves at a sleeping Choji.* Pop*. Choji awoke to find mysterious figures in his room. He looks in his lap to find his bag of chips has been destroyed. "My... chips..." Choji whispered. Choji stood up and the chips fell to ground. "My chips... MY CHIPS", Choji wailed. Choji glared at the and began attacking them wildly. "Holy crap! Retreat", one M.P screeched. The dashed out of Choji's room with him at their heels. It was predator and prey, Choji vs. the . They ran all over the Akimichi household until, "Oh ship", one M.P screamed as he tripped knocking down all other . "BAKAAAA", another M.P shouted as he fell. Choji stopped in his tracks. "Kiba?" He asked turning on the light. Kiba grinned a cheeky grin "Heya Choji." "What are you doing" Choji asked. "Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Sai and I came to wish ya happy Birthday!", kiba replied. Everyone nodded their heads. "We even dragged Sasuke along," Naruto said happily grinning with pride at being able to bring Sasuke out of his emo corner, and it only took him one thing, tomatoes! Choji notices Sasuke under the jumbled pile of people. "Hn", was all Sasuke said. "Do you mind getting off me", Sai asked in a slight whisper. The rest of the guys finally realized they were a human meat pile. Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke and Akamaru were the bottom layer and Naruto, Kiba, and Shino, were the top. Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke and Akamaru lay there helplessly while the other guys got off.

Choji helped the guys get settled in his room. Shikamaru lay lazily on Choji's bed. Kiba sat at the end of Choji's bed with Akamaru in his lap. Sasuke and Shino leaned against the wall coolly, leaving the floor for Naruto and Choji. Choji spoke first "It's not my birthday, its tomorrow." "Check the time," Sasuke said pointing at Choji's alarm clock. "It's past midnight," Kiba said grinning. Choji smiled.

"Let's play truth or dare," Naruto exclaimed. Kiba nodded so hard you think his head would fall off. "Bark Bark," Akamaru agreed. "I'll play but not with the mutt" Sasuke said eyeing Akamaru. "Akamaru's not a mutt" Kiba cried angrily. Naruto looked at Shikamaru. 'How troublesome' Shikamaru thought. "Sure. ..I'll play," Shikamaru said reluctantly. Sai and Shino agreed."Can we play", Naruto asked Choji. "Sure. Just don't wake my parents" Choji agreed. "WoooHooooooo", Kiba hollered pumping his fist in the air. "Shhhh" Choji hushed. "Birthday boy goes first", Naruto chirped. "Okay, Shikamaru, truth or dare" Choji asked. "Truth", Shikamaru answered. "Hold on, one out of three must be a dare", Kiba added. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Shikamaru if you were going to be on a secluded island in the middle of nowhere, with someone other than me who would it be" Choji asked. "Shino" Shikamaru replied without skipping a beat. Shino and Sasuke rise up their brows. "Why him? Why not me?" Naruto and Kiba asked in unison. Naruto and Kiba glared at each other. Shikamaru shrugged "Naruto you are loud, noisy and will scare away anything within a mile. Same for Kiba, plus you guys talk too much for your own well being. So how will I sleep? "

"Hey!" Naruto and Kiba said angrily.

"To finish what I was saying; the foundation wouldn't let Sai go anyway so I don't want to explain. But I I'll anyway; Even if he did go I don't want to explain feelings and emotions and all that other blah with him. That leaves Sasuke and Shino. Sasuke is power thirsty, top notch and troublesome (Sasuke smirks at this) and most likely he'll need a sparring partner, I not gonna deal with that and all his training will disrupt my naps. Shino on the other hand doesn't need a sparring partner. Shino will easily learn the way of the land with his bugs. He's one of the rookie nine so were the same age, not an older person pleading to give me a lecture or a younger person begging for a lecture. Shino will be able to fend for himself. I don't have to worry about him getting lost because he's a goods tracker, Shino's bugs will easily locate food for us." Shikamaru finished. Shikamaru shrugged again, "Naruto truth or dare?" "Dare me Shikamaru" Naruto said bouncing up and down in his seat. Shikamaru thought a moment before replying "I dare you to A: Do a Karaoke duet of a chick song while having a dance off with Kiba. Or B: Sing a dedication song to a chick while dancing with Kiba." Kiba and Naruto gulped. "I'm not doing that. It's not even my turn", Kiba denied waving his hands franticly as if to blow the idea away. "Aw, C'mon do it for the birthday boy," Sasuke said snickering. Kiba was about to object when he saw the happiness in Choji's eyes, "Fine" he grumbled. "Works every time", Choji whispered to the others causing them to break out into laughter. Kiba gave them all one last glare before turning to Naruto. Kiba and Naruto whispered amongst themselves.

"What will we sing", Kiba asked franticly, "I don't know any chick songs". Naruto had a grin on his face. 'Uh oh' Kiba thought 'this could only mean trouble.' "Remember that song you told me about," Naruto started. Kiba froze.

Naruto walked in front of the crowd of boys. "We will sing a Hinata tribute, because of Kiba's ultra mega crush on her" Naruto said speeding up as he finished the sentence. Kiba bonked Naruto on the top of his head. "I'll be lead singer with Naruto as back up", Kiba growled, thankful Neji and Lee couldn't be here. Kiba imagined Lee's reaction, 'I'll help you sing your youthful song! Your youthfulness will make Hinata fall for you' then Neji's reaction 'If you hurt Hinata I'll kill you so stay away from my cousin,' then saw his face in the ground. Kiba chuckled nervously. "Wooo! Kiba won't beat me" Naruto said hyper over air as usual. "Yea right your goin dowwwwwn," Kiba said building his confidence. "First we'll sing a song Kiba made personally for Hinata" Naruto said jabbing at Kiba's stomach. Kiba blushed slightly and mumbled something about KibaHina ^_^. Running his hand through his hair Kiba continued "Then we'll sing a surprise song on Naruto's crush." "It won't be a surprise; we all know Naruto is head over heels for Sakura", Choji said matter a factly digging in his closet to find his radio. "You'd think", Kiba said in a singsong voice punching Naruto lightly in the arm. Naruto grinned knowing they have all fallen for his fake love for Sakura. Naruto only claims to love Sakura because she's paying him so she can make Sasuke jealous. At first he denied. Then she chose another route, Blackmail. "Where's the radio" Choji asked bewildered.

"Check under your bed" Shikamaru said, rolling over and pulling out Choji's radio. Shikamaru tossed Kiba the radio.

"Get on with it", Sasuke said cutting into Naruto's thoughts. "Ready,", Kiba asked Naruto. Naruto nodded. Choji turned on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto! Review if you want! You don't have to; I'm not demanding u too. Just have fun! Song= Mixture of Stand in the rain by super chick and Story of a girl by nine days, i dont own either.

* * *

Kiba began

"This is the story of girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and whiles she seems so sad in photographs, I absolutely lover when she smiles." Rock music started to play and Naruto starts dancing wildly, Kiba too, the music suddenly got smoother.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down.

She wants to be found… alone in this fight with herself and fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down...

[Naruto and Kiba chorus]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down

{The rock music came back.}  
[Naruto dropped out, so only Kiba sang]  
How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?

[Naruto and Kiba chorus]  
Her clothes never wear the same the next day,  
and her hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But she never seems to run out of things to say...

THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES...

[Naruto drops out]  
How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this day after day!  
How did I end up this way?  
Watching my mouth for the words that I say.  
As long as I stand here waiting,  
wearing the clothes of the soul that I choose,  
how did I get here tad-ayhhh?"

{"Kiba's voice cracked", Sasuke whispered to Shino. "He really loves her", was Shino's reply.}

"DANG YOU NARUTO", Kiba screamed jumping off of Choji's bed were he somehow migrated during the dance. Naruto face screamed question mark. Kiba looked at him with a hint of disgust, but more of something else. Something Naruto couldn't explain. Kiba was halfway out of Choji's window when he realized Choji's room is on the fourth floor. Failing miserably at trying to keep his balance Kiba fell out.

Kiba's body jerked when he was grabbed by his shirt. Dangling in thin air Kiba let out a sigh of relief. Shikamaru's shadow pulled Kiba in and dropped him on Choji's beanbag chair. "Thanks Shikamaru" Kiba said glaring at Naruto.

"What did I do", Naruto asked a hint of whine in his voice, because he felt guilty and didn't know why. Before Kiba could reply Shino replied, "Are you really that slow, when Hinata said she loved you during Pain's invasion she wasn't joking, or trying to be dramatic". Naruto was silent.

"Hey guys" Anko said from Choji's windowsill. Anko began licking a kunai and kicking her legs back forth like a little girl, then stuck the kunai in her mouth. Naruto shivered at the creepiness of Anko. Shikamaru stood up and asked "What is it Anko?" Anko shrugged. "Just came to say hi to the b-day boy".

"Uh.. Thanks Anko..", Choji said awkwardly because Anko was creepy to him out too. "Oh, and Tsunade wants you guys to report to her office A-S-A-P."Anko said suddenly. "Sure. Okay, but how'd you know we'd be here", Kiba asked. "I have my ways", Anko replied twisting the kunai in her mouth, "Nice song by the way ", Anko said. A light blush showered Kiba's cheeks. "You guys going to stand there all day" Anko said saluting before hopping out of Choji's window.

"A mission so late, what a drag" Shikamaru moaned. "I'll race ya Kiba", Naruto said bringing Kiba back to reality. "You're on" Kiba grinned, "Shika, Sai, Sasuke, Shino Choji, ya'll in?" Sasuke nodded. "Too troublesome, but okay" Shikamaru agreed. Shino slightly nodded. "You're not leaving me out" Choji exclaimed fire burning in his eyes. "Ready.. Set..Go…"!

* * *

I'd continue but I want to post this already.


End file.
